


It's Not Easy

by NovaCaelum



Series: Jim Root/Roy Mayorga [2]
Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/591148">Make You Happy</a>.</p><p>I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: [Make You Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/591148).
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

"Risking it today, weren't you?" Roy asked as he rested against the wall and watched Jim sort his belongings out: they were going to be staying in the hotel for a few days.

"I dunno," Jim smiled to himself, he turned to Roy and shook his head at the man's almost-naked form, "Do you think I was?" He walked over and placed his hands on Roy's sides; he let his fingers lightly rub the man's back.

"Maybe," Roy smiled slightly, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him a little closer, "I don't mind you staring at me. But, around other people? They might think something is wrong with you."

"Well," Jim shrugged, "Let them think what they want. I don't care." He leaned down a little more, he moved his hands and cupped Roy's cheeks; he brushed his fingers against the flesh: completely loving the smile that Roy gave, he leaned in to kiss those lips but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Roy smiled at the sigh Jim gave out, "You should go see who it is." He pulled his arms away; Jim pulled back then went and answered the door.

"Hey," Corey smiled, holding some beers in his hands, "Someone gave us these, I dunno who but I thought you and Roy would like some too. Where is he?"

"I'm going in the shower," Roy waved to Corey, a towel now hanging over his shoulders, "Thanks for them." He smiled then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Right," Corey laughed, "Here!"

Jim took them with a smile, "Thank you."

"It's okay." Corey smiled then walked back in the direction of his room.

Jim sighed once the man was gone, he shut the door and turned around. He smiled at the sight of the bathroom door still being open: light pouring out of the room. He headed to the beds and put the beers down beside the wall; he quickly stripped to his boxers, grabbed a towel then headed to the bathroom.

"Hi," Roy greeted Jim: keeping his attention on the rising water. Jim shut the door and walked over; he wrapped his arms around Roy's body, "You wanna join me?"

"Sure," Jim snaked his right hand up, cupping Roy's left cheek then turning the man's head, "We got interrupted though." He leaned down and kissed Roy. The drummer happily kissed Jim back; as guilty as he felt doing this with Jim, because of his wife and daughter, sometimes that just didn't matter and he loved giving into the younger-man.

They pulled away after a while; Jim moved his arms and Roy turned the water off. They put their towels together then disposed of their boxers, Roy clambered into the bath first and was soon joined by Jim. The taller-man was like Roy, at times he felt guilty for being with the drummer but he completely enjoyed the time they had together, even if he had Cristina.

"You want to go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Where to?"

"Anywhere, we'll get lunch. Then we can order room service for dinner and spend the evening together."

"I'd like that," Roy smiled, he grabbed a loofah and the soap, "Should get cleaned up."

"Yup." Jim nodded.

= = = =

Roy sighed happily as Jim's lips made their way across his chest. He was glad they didn't dress fully, not like they ever would when they got to be alone like this; it had been months since their first time together, nearing a year and Roy couldn't believe how quickly it passed, after the way last year was, apart from his daughter being born, this was the only good thing that happened.

Shawn left the band, Jim and Corey were focused on trying to keep Slipknot going despite Paul's death; he'd had a stroke and it seemed like it was only getting worse and not better. He was glad this happened while they were touring again, even though he loved Cazzie and Nico, he couldn't keep away from Jim, they found themselves meeting up even when they weren't on tour; though, he was happy to be touring again and they had Johny on board.

Roy gasped when Jim's lips nipped his flesh, he moaned softly and opened his legs a little more, loving the way Jim's hands rubbed at the side of them. Jim slowly moved down the man's chest, getting closer to Roy's boxers; he skipped a little and kissed the man's thighs, Roy whimpered softly and Jim smirked.

The guitarist kissed Roy's cock through the fabric of his boxers, loving the way the man writhed beneath him. He took the hem of Roy's boxers in his teeth, he smirked up at the man and slowly began pulling the fabric down. There was a knock at the door, Roy pressed his head into the pillow and sighed heavily as Jim pulled away, "Sorry baby." Jim whispered, he got off the bed then went and answered the door.

"Hey man!" Corey grinned up at Jim, "Josh fell asleep...Mind if I join you two?"

"I think Roy's going to sleep too; I'm gonna go clean so..."

"Oh," Corey sighed, "It's okay. I'll go hit the bar." He smiled then walked off.

Jim watched Corey, he closed the door and sighed, "Is he gone?!"

The guitarist laughed and headed back to the beds, "Yeah."

"Come here then," Roy opened his legs again; he smiled when Jim got on the bed and settled between his legs, he went to speak again but his phone rang, "Fuck you!" He groaned in frustration and Jim laughed; Roy grabbed his phone and answered it when he noticed it was his wife, "Hey baby,"

Jim shook his head and leaned forward, happily kissing Roy's chest while listening to the drummer's half of the conversation. He nibbled the flesh and smirked when Roy grabbed his shoulder; he pressed his tongue against Roy's stomach and licked softly.

Roy coughed to stop a moan, "Actually, I was just about to go to bed. This weather, it's horrible," He bit his lip when Jim touched his cock, "Uh-huh," He swallowed down his noises and tried to pay attention to his wife's voice and not what Jim was doing, "Love you too. Sleep well," Roy shivered and closed his eyes for a moment: Jim's ministrations really effecting him, "Night." He waited for Cazzie to reply then he hung up and moaned loudly, he put his phone down and looked at Jim.

"What?" Jim smiled innocently at Roy.

"Don't give me that smile," Roy sighed and laid down again, pulling Jim up and wrapping his legs around the man's body, "She could have heard."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Sick of being interrupted," Jim shook his head, he then leaned down and kissed Roy's forehead, "I just wanna do something with you."

"You can make love with me."

"I hope we don't get interrupted again."

"Me either," Roy lightly rubbed Jim's back, "I love you James."

"I love you too Roy." Jim smiled, he happily rubbed the drummers sides and sighed as Roy pulled him a little closer: pressing their bodies together and making them both want more.

"Jim-"

"I know." Jim kissed Roy, getting rid of his own boxers while their lips moved together; he then disposed of Roy's and rubbed the man's thighs. Roy moaned and pulled away to breathe, opening his legs more and rubbing Jim's back. He was starting to feel a little impatient and he just wanted the man inside him: the interruptions had really annoyed him and he could tell Jim felt the same way. He now knew it would be a good, long night.

= = = =

Jim smiled when he heard Roy mumble something, the man shifted a little and Jim just kissed his head, "Hey..." Roy turned in Jim's arms and smiled at him.

"Morning sleepy-head. I was wondering when you'd wake."

Roy blinked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 1pm."

"You should have woke me."

"Looked too adorable and peaceful. Just watched you, waiting for you to wake."

"Creep!" Roy laughed.

Jim smiled and kissed Roy's cheek, "You know it~" He rubbed the man's back and kissed his temple, "I love looking at you, you're so gorgeous."

Roy was about to reply but his phone rang, he shot Jim an apologetic look and moved; he missed the man's arms but picked up the device and answered the call, "Afternoon baby," He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I just woke up."

Jim knew it was Roy's wife and he inwardly sighed; he got out of bed, put his glasses on then found his boxers from the floor and pulled them on - he then sat on the bed and listened to Roy's side of the conversation. He hated that they were being interrupted again, but he knew it would happen, they both had families after all.

Roy blinked at Jim's movements, he got onto his knees and shuffled close to the man, letting arm drape over Jim's shoulder and resting his head on the other, "Really?" Roy kissed Jim's jaw and the man smiled softly, "That's a shame. Right, I love **you** ," He kissed Jim's cheek, "So much. Bye." Roy hung up after his wife said goodbye too, he switched off the phone and threw it on the spare bed.

"Can I help you?" Jim turned his head to Roy.

"You're meant to say, 'I love you too', I thought that's how it worked."

"I love you Roy."

"You know," Roy pressed his naked body to Jim's back, "I have no clothes on yet."

"Maybe you should get some."

"Or you could just take your boxers off," Roy kissed Jim's ear, "Then ravage me." He whispered that and Jim shivered; Roy moved back. Jim stood up: he got rid of his boxers and his glasses, then he turned and got onto the bed.

Roy smiled as he was wrapped up in Jim's arms, "What if we get interrupted, again?"

"My phone is turned off. Unless Corey or Josh drop by, then no interruptions." Roy smiled more.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Yes, please."

= = = =

Roy stirred and smiled at Jim's chest, he nuzzled the man's neck, smiling when he felt Jim's lips on his head, "Feel too amazing Jim. What have you done to me? I just want to be with you..."

"I wanna be with you too."

"You've completely stole my heart, I hope you know that."

"Same goes for me...What are we going to do?" Jim lightly rubbed Roy's back; he never felt so sure of himself and he was completely overwhelmed by the fact that Roy felt the same. He also realized that the 'I love you' Roy said, it was aimed at him, not at Cazzie.

"Run away together? Can't leave Nico though...Ugh, this is unfair. Don't wanna lie anymore, just want you, nothing else."

"And I just want you," Jim sighed, "We need to figure _this_ out."

"I know..."

"We can't just tell them either..."

"No. Cazzie will annul our marriage and take Nico: I don't want to lose my daughter," Roy shook his head, "Must be an easier way."

"Nothing's easy...Unfortunately for us."

Roy sighed and snuggled close to Jim, "Just want everything to be simple. It would be better." He closed his eyes and yawned.

Jim kissed Roy's head, "We'll think of something." Roy nodded a little, Jim listened as the man fell asleep again; he closed his own eyes and soon drifted off too.


End file.
